Portraits chinois, translation
by ErzebethTepes
Summary: Come and discover the Harry Potter's characters in a different way. Of course, I don't own the characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

A friend of mine (Tillie231) and I decided to post a French version of this game and as it seemed quite successful, we decided to translate it in English.

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

**Translator speech :**

If some clues seems unclear, don't hesitate to say it, I'll try to explain why Tillie231 and I made that choice.

English isn't our first language, please forgive the mistakes.

The difficulty will increase progressively .

Some portraits will be labeled as "challenge-portrait". Those portraits may be a little bit harder but the players who will find the right answer will win a reward.

I'll post one portrait every three days. **_Are you ready to play?_**

**Warning** : some characters won't be represented by the subject they teach.

* * *

**Portrait n°1**

Color : dark blue

Drink : tea (earl grey)

Curse : stupefy

Subject taught in Hogwarts : astronomy

Flower : freesia

Animal : Persian cat

Deadly sin : pride

Room of a house : living-room

Garment : silk dress

One of the four elements : earth

* * *

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think about it and answer this little riddle.

See you on Wednesday for the answer and a new portrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I don't know if somebody found the right answer to the first portrait, but you had to guess Narcissa Malefoy.

Here is the second portrait. I hope you will find the right answer, this one is quite easy. Have fun!

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help with the translation

* * *

**Portrait n°2**

Animal : gold fish

Season : autumn

Subject taught in Hogwarts : herbology

House : Gryffindor

Fault: too shy

Quality : devoted to his/her friends

One of the fourth elements : the air

Drink : pumpkin juice

Room in a house : winter garden

Colour : something neutral

* * *

Who am I? To know the answer, come back on Saturday.

Please, tell me about your impressions and your answers. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Did you find the answer to the second portrait? It was Neville Longbottom. Here is a new one. I hope you'll find it.

I have a question for you : how do you find these portraits? Too easy? Too hard? Do you think we should change something?

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help with the translation

* * *

**Portrait n°3**

Animal : tarantula

Colour :black

Curse : cruciatus

Flower : belladonna

Garment : bustier

Season : winter

House : slytherin

* * *

So? Who is it?

As usual, tell me about your answers, your impressions or questions if you have some, by reviews ou PM, I'll answer both.

See you on Tuesday for the answer and a new portrait. Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Did you find the answer to the third portrait? It was Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Todays portrait's a little bit special because it has only one clue, and is the first "challenge portrait"

Those who will find the good answer could send me the name of the character whose portrait they want. The winners could of course help to create the portrait. Hope you're all gonna have fun. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°4**

charm : oculus reparo

* * *

According to you who hides behind this incantation? To know it, come back on Friday. Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! First of all, congratulations to **ginnyandharrylurv** who guessed the right answer for the previous portrait, it was Hermione.

As promised, the winner has chosen today's portrait. I hope you'll like it. Have fun!

* * *

**Portrait n° 5  
**

Colour : light green

One of the fourth elements : fire

Subject taught in Hogwart : Defence Against the Dark Arts

Fault : impulsive

Quality : sense of sacrifice

House : Gryffindor

* * *

So, who do you think it is? As usual, tell me about your answers, you impressions, questions (if you had some) or suggestions.

See you on Monday for the answer, a new portrait and a surprise. Bye bye ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! For the 5th portrait, you had to find Lily Evans (Potter).

For the surprise I promised : as the last "challenge portrait" was quite successful , I decided to post another one, a bit different.

This one is a "reverse portrait", meaning that the clues are all **the character is not**! So, if you see "night", think "day".

As for the last time, those who will guess the right answer can choose (or create if the want to) the next portrait. Hope you'll like this new one. Have fun guessing ! ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°6**

Colour : blue

Animal : spider

Quality : always in a good mood

Food : vegetables

Subject taught in Hogwarts : divination

Sport : football

* * *

Who is it? As always, you can tell me about you answers and impressions. See you on Thursday for the answer and a new portrait! Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! First of all, congratulations to **ginnyandharrylurv** and **guest **who both found the correct answer for the challenge portrait, which was Ronald Weasley.

Today's portrait is **ginnyandharrylurv**'s reward. I hope you will like it.

For **the guest who guessed right** : could you please tell me who you want for the next portrait?

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°7**

Colour: pink

Animal: greyhound

Value: tenacity

Fault: vanity

Great name of history: a courtesan

Room: the bathroom

Other fictional character: Elle Woods (Legally blonde)

* * *

Who am I? To know it, come back on Sunday. As usual, tell me about your answers and your impressions. A bientôt ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! For the last portrait, you had to find Fleur Delacour.

Today's portrait has only four clues but is not especially hard. I hope you will like it. Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°8**

curse : finite incantatem

Place to go on vacation : somewhere with museum

Familial figure : an old auntie a bit strict

House : Gryffindor

* * *

So, who is it? Please, tell me about your impressions, answers or questions if you have some.

See you on Wednesday for the answer and a new portrait. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm sorry for posting today but my Internet connection did not work yesterday.

For the last time's portrait, you had to find Minerva McGonagall. Congratulations for those who found the good answer.

I hope that this new portrait will please you. Enjoy ;)

**Question** : as I posted the 9th portrait a day latter, would you prefer me to keep the same time line between each portrait and update on Sunday or should I post the 10th portrait on Saturday as it was suppose to be?

* * *

**Portrait n°9**

Object : book

one of the fourth elements : the earth

Deadly sin : gluttony

fault : too kind

quality : sense of sacrifice

* * *

Who do you think it is? As usual you can tell me about your answers, impressions, suggestions if you have some, or just what you think about this game.

See you soon for the 10th portrait. A bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. Did you find the answer to Thursday's portrait? It was Remus Lupin.

Today's portrait has more clues, it may be easier. I hope you will all find to right answer. Have fun :)

* * *

**Portrait n°10**

Garment : silk shirt

Colour : black or grey

Subject taught in Hogwart : potions or charms

Season : winter

One of the Fourth elements : water

Animal : swan

Deadly sin : pride

Quality : good speaker

* * *

Who do you think it is? Don't hesitate to post a review to tell your answer and what you think about the portraits or even your questions if you have some. See you on Tuesday for the answer and a new portrait. Bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! It seems that nobody found the right answer to the previous portrait. It was Lucius Malfoy.

Did you find it too hard? If yes, please tell me so Tillie231 and I will change the portraits to make them easier.

Today's portrait has only one clue, meaning :** challenge portrait**! As usual, the players finding the right answer can choose who's portrait will be next. Good luck.

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°11**

Fault : clumsy

* * *

So? Who do you think is clumsy ? Please tell me about your answers and your impressions. See you on Friday for the answer and a new portrait. Bye bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everybody! Two Guests found the answer to the previous portrait : Nymphadora Tonks! Congratulations!

For the others : don't worry, there will be other challenge portraits. Have fun with today's portrait (it's an easy one).

**To the winners : as you don't have an account on , can you please write a review to tell me which character you want as a reward?**

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°12**

Colour : lilac

Precious stone : sapphire

Animal : peacock

Plant : narcissus

Object : feather

Subject taught in Hogwart : defence against the dark arts

* * *

Who de you think it is? As usual, you can tell me about your answers, impressions or suggestions! See you on Monday for a new portrait! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! It seems that nobody found the answer to the previous portrait. It was Gilderoy Lockart.

Maybe you'll be more lucky with this new one. Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°13**

Animal : albinos python

Colour : black

Deadly sin : pride or envy

Precious stone : uncut diamond

Subject taught in Hogwart : flying

Drink : whisky

Family figure : brother-in-law you like to hate

* * *

Who do you think it is?

Please, tell me about your answers and don't hesitate to tell what you think about this game (if you like it or not) or if some clues seams unclear.

Come back on Thursday for the answer and a new portrait. A bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello. It seems that no one found Draco Malfoy's portrait. Were the clues a bit too hard to find?

Maybe you will be more lucky with this new one. Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°14**

Colour : yellow

Animal : dragofly

Plant : violet

House : Ravenclaw

Subject taught in hogwart : charm

Drink : odd tasty syrup

* * *

Who do you think it is? To know the answer, please come back on Sunday.

As usual, you can tell me your answers and your impressions about the portraits. See you soon. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. Congratulations to **Ginnyandharrylurv** and **Guest** who both found that the previous portrait was Luna Lovegood's.

I hope today's portrait will be as successful. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°15**

Colour : blue

Flavour : sweet

Animal : phoenix

Fault : concealing

Quality : trust in the others

Historical figure : Julius Caesar

Underwear : a pattern boxer shorts

* * *

Who is it? To know it, please come back on Wednesday. As usual, you can tell me your answer to the portrait. If you have some questions or suggestion, don't hesitate to say it.

See you soon. Bye bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! It seems that only one person, **Guest**, guessed the right answer to the previous portrait : Albus Dumbledore. I hope you will like today's portrait. Have fun!

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°16**

Subject taught in Hogwart : defense against the darks arts

Physical matter : metal

Musical genre : hard rock

Colour : beige

Animal : golden eagle

Curse : any defensive curse

* * *

Who is it? To know the answer, please come back on Saturday, for a new portrait. See you soon. Bye bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! It seems that no one had the right answer to Wednesday's portrait. I must admit that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody wasn't the easiest portrait.

It's been a while since the last **challenge portrait**, so I decided to post a reverse one.

As usual, **the winners will choose the next portrait, so don't forget to tell me the name of the character whose portrait's you want to read.** Good luck ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help

* * *

**Portrait n°17**

Colour : pink

Place : shower

Season : spring

Animal : guinea pig

Movie : Pretty Woman or any romantic comedy

Object : mirror

* * *

So? Who is the exact opposite of these portrait?

As usual, you can tell me your answers or suggestions.

See you on Tuesday for the answer and a new portrait. Bye bye


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! It seems that no one found the correct answer to the last challenge portrait. You had to guess Severus Snape.

Don't worry, I'll post a new challenge portrait for Halloween.

I hope you will like today's portrait. Have fun.

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait 18**

Colour: red

Animal: lioness

Quality: kind

Fault: intrusive

Spell: protego

Room: the kitchen

* * *

Who is a kind but intrusive lioness? As usual, you can tell me your answers or questions if you had some.

See you on Friday for the answer and a new portrait. A bientôt ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! Did you guessed the 18th portrait? It was Molly Weasley.

Congratulation to those who guessed right.

I hope you will like today's portrait. Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°19**

Colour : garnet

Animal : panther

Value : brave/friendly

Hobby : drawing

Sport : football (soccer)

City : London

* * *

Who is it? To know it, come back on Monday for the answer and a new portrait.

As usual, you can tell me your answers and your impressions about the game. A lundi ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! Did you found Fridays portrait? It was Dean Thomas.

Congratulations to **Ginnyandharryluvr** and** SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff** who guessed the right answer.

I hope you will like this new portrait.

**Important question:** Tillie231 and I thought about **a new kind of reward for the challenge portraits**. We thought about **acrostics with the characters name** .What do you think about it? **Should we do it for Tuesdays challenge portrait or should we keep the usual reward (the winner choosing the next portrait)?**

**Please, answer this question, it's important to know what you think (and want). Thank you.**

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°20**

Animal : puppy

Musical instrument : cymbal

Colour : yellow

Drink : coke

Fault : intrusive

Quality : brave

* * *

Who is this brave but intrusive yellow puppy?

To know it, come back on Tuesday for the answer and a special portrait.

As usual, you can tell me your answers and your opinion about this game.

See you soon. Bye bye.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello!

Well, it seems that no one guessed the right answer to the previous portrait : it was Colin Crivey! Maybe you where fooled by the animal?

As promise, **for Halloween, I made you a "trick AND treat"**. So please, read wat's coming next.

The "**trick**" is this new kind of challenge portrait : Tillie231 and I **mixed up all the clues in a sentence**. So, you have to find the clues to guess the character.

The "**treat**" : as I said on Monday, Tillie231 and I thought about writing some acrostics. So, for this challenge portrait, **you can choose your reward** : one acrostic with the name of the character you want OR choosing the next portrait.

I hope you will like the new portrait. Good luck and have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait 21**

A funny fox, after drinking a margarita, uses the rictusempra curse against a hunter.

* * *

Who do you think it is? What do you think about this new kind of portrait?

To know the answer, come back on Sunday. See you soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello! Well, it seems that my "trick and treat" was really tricky because no one guessed the correct answer.

You had to guess Fred and George Weasley.

Here is the correction : A **funny** (quality) **fox** (animal), after drinking a **margarita** (drink), uses the **rictusempra** (curse) curse against a hunter.

What did you think about this new kind of portrait? Should we make some more or just drop it?

Today's portrait is easier, I hope that you will like it. Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°22**

Colour: black

Animal: salamander

Subject: defence against the dark arts

Quality: bravery

House: gryffindor

Fault: impulsive

Spell: evanesco

Cloth: unbuttoned shirt

* * *

Who do you think it is? To know it, please come back on Wednesday for the answer and a new portrait.

As usual, you can tell me your answers and your impressions.

See you soon. Bye bye.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! No one found the answer to the 22th portrait : it was Sirius Black.

If you have questions about the clues, don't hesitate to ask for explanations.

I hope you will like today's portrait. Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°23**

Colour : dark blue

Spell : wingardium leviosa

Animal : white mouse

Subject taught in Hogwarts : charms

House : Ravenclaw

Quality : calm, thoughtful

* * *

Who do you think it is? To know it please come back on Saturday for the answer and a new portrait.

As usual, you can tell me your answers and your impressions, good or bad.

See you soon. Bye bye ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Hello. Congratulations to **Bella** who guessed the correct answer to chapter 23 : it was professor Filius Flitwick.

**To Guess** : I'm sorry but the portrait n°21 was Fred and George Weasley. Maybe that you will be luckier next time.

Todays portrait is quite easy so I think you all can guess right. Have fun.

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°24**

Colour : red

Animal : bear

Other fictional character : Bob the builder

Job : inventor

Subject taught in Hogwart : muggles study

Fault : too curious

Value : responsible

* * *

Who could be Bob the Builder? Please, let me know your answers and your impressions about the portraits and the game itself. See you on Tuesday for the correction. Bye bye.

_PS : please excuse any mistake (typo, grammar, conjugation) I'm quite tired today so I didn't re-read what I wrote. Sorry about it._


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! Congratulations to **Bella** who guessed the correct answer to the previous portrait : you had to guess Arthur Weasley.

Today's portrait has only one clue so... **Challenge portrait!**

**About the reward to the winners** : Tillie231 and I could write one acrostic with the name of the character you want OR your can choose the next portrait.

** Don't forget to mention the reward you want and the character's name in your review, thank you.**

Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°25**

Plant : clover

* * *

Who could be symbolized by a clover?

As usual, your can tell me your answers and your impressions by review or PM.

See you on Friday for the answer and a new portrait. A bientot ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everybody! Well ,it seem that no one guessed the correct answer to the last challenge portrait. The "clover" was supposed to make you think about Seamus Finnigan.

Don't worry, there will be other challenge portraits later. For now, here is a new portrait. I hope you will like it. Have fun ;)

**Disclaimer** : all the characters belong to J. K Rowling

Thank you to Tillie231 for her help.

* * *

**Portrait n°26**

Animal : owl

Colour : dark green

Fault : easy to manipulate

Drink : sherry

Food : rum baba

Accessories : necklaces

Smell : incense

* * *

Who do you think it is? To know it, come back on Monday for the answer and a new portrait.

As usual, you can tell me about your answers, impressions, questions or suggestions.

See you soon. Bye bye.


End file.
